


Fallen

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Who doesn't fall in love with Ezio/Leo?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fallen

The sun shone through the leaves, casting the scene below in a light green. Golden beams filtered through the leaves above, and Leonardo scribbled furiously on his pad. Standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by beams like a crown, was Ezio. The gentle breeze rustled leaves free, and these floated loftily down. Leonardo scribbled anew.  
“Leonardo.” Ezio’s lips barely moved. He remembered the last time he moved. “I know this is all-”  
“Shush.” Leonardo didn’t look up from the pad, and Ezio twitched his nose. His legs were beginning to grow numb, and his nose was beginning to itch.   
“Leo…” Ezio called again and was hushed. “Mio caro, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold this pose for much longer.”  
“Ezio,” Leonardo sang, taking a moment to look up at him. Ezio’s heart elated as his love looked him over, but then fell as he was given the artist look. Taking his thumb and sticking out his tongue, Leonardo closed one day and tilted his head. “When I said I needed a model, you leapt at the chance.”  
“I thought you had another thing in mind.”   
Leonardo rolled his eyes and put down his pad. As he strode to his husband, he said, “Oh?” Ezio kept pouting, hoping the look would get him out of trouble as it had done in the past. To his happiness, Leonardo smiled. To his sorrow, he stuck his lip back in. “No pouting. I’m working on your face next.”  
“What have you been doing this whole time?” Ezio dropped the pose completely as Leonardo made his way to his set up.  
“Ezio,” Leonardo laughed, “I just need you to hold that pose a little while longer.”  
“Oh, the pose, the pose.” Ezio pouted, then stopped. Eyeing the ground, he began to smile. “This is what I think of your precious pose.” Dropping to the floor, Ezio lay on his side, plucked a wildflower, and held the stem in his mouth. “Go on, Leo. Here’s a pose for you.”  
Chuckling, Leonardo put down his pad and rested his cheek on his hand. “Ezio.” This was said to be a tease but came out as a sigh.  
Ezio closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head on the grass and enjoying the sunshine. “How about this pose?” He stuck his legs to the air.  
“Ezio!” Leo laughed, trying to compose himself. “I’m supposed to be working.”  
“This is work!” Ezio peeked an eye, making sure he was getting the reaction he wanted. He was! Leonardo’s cheeks were turning pink, and his hair was becoming disheveled by how often he was running his hand through it. “How about this one?” Ezio leapt up, wiped the grass from his pants, and then planted his hands on the ground. Slowly, as it had been some time since he’d last done this, Ezio focused. Making sure he was pressing his palms down to hold himself, Ezio shifted his weight.   
“Ezio, please be careful.” Leonardo chuckled, scribbling in his pad again.  
“I’m always careful.” Ezio retorted, gathering himself to raise the other leg. Soon, that one reached the other and he was in a handstand. “Enjoying the view?” Leonardo didn’t answer, but his giggles were enough. Giddy now, Ezio flexed one leg, then the other. Making shapes, he enjoyed Leonardo’s laughs and quips.  
“Be careful!” He said between fits of laughter.  
“I’m always-”   
The ground raced up to him and Ezio panicked. Instead of leaning to the side like he knew to do, he fell face first to the ground. Rolling over with a groan, Ezio stared up. The birdsong tuned out, and he heard panting. Leonardo’s eyes filled his vision, and his hands hovered over him. “Ezio! Are.. are you ok? How many fingers am I holding? Can you speak? Is anything broken?”  
When his breath returned to his lungs, Ezio coughed. “I’m fine, Leonardo.”  
“Of all the stupid things! I told you to be careful and you told me you would be. You could’ve really hurt yourself.” Leonardo’s face was red and his eyes teary, but he was fuming. Pulling Ezio up, Leonardo brushed him off between rants. “‘I’m always careful, Leo.’ ‘I’m an Assassin, Leo.’ ‘I never get hurt, Leo.’ Well, look what happened.”  
Ezio admired him fawning over him. As the artist busied himself with his hands and his head, Ezio took his fingers and guided Leonardo’s chin. Directing his lips to his, Ezio breathed. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.” Leonardo frowned for only a moment before Ezio kissed his bottom lip. “No pouting, remember?”   
Leonardo rolled his eyes and stood, pulling Ezio up with him. Taking Ezio’s hand, Leonardo hissed and flipped it one way and then the other. “You’re bruised.” Without a second thought, he placed his lips on it. “There. That will make it better.”  
“I also have one over here.” Ezio gave Leonardo his other hand and that was kissed too. “Aw, my shoulder sort of hurts.” Leonardo kissed it too. Ezio grinned, “I suppose I have a lot of places that need to be kissed better.”  
“Oh Ezio,” Leonardo giggled, kissing his lips. Then, he poked the tip of his nose and grew very serious. “After the work. Now, back to your pose.” Ezio groaned.


End file.
